


Right Call

by honooko



Series: Theatre-verse [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexting, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honooko/pseuds/honooko
Summary: Jaehwan is pretty sure Sanghyuk is the best call he's ever made. If only he could say that.





	Right Call

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so late; I had some stuff going on that blocked me on it for a while. BUT IT'S HERE NOW!

Jaehwan slid a sealed envelope across the table to Sanghyuk with a sneaky smile. Sanghyuk looked up from his cafeteria tray with an expression of deep suspicion; Jaehwan did kind of deserve it, after the time he emailed fairly graphic pornography to Sanghyuk titled only, “Interested?” Apparently Sanghyuk had failed to recognize what the content was until he’d already opened it.

In class. Jaehwan had to suck his cock quite a lot to sufficiently apologize for that. Luckily, he’d talked Sanghyuk into eating a shit ton of pineapple weeks before.

“What is it?” Sanghyuk asked before so much as touching it. Jaehwan pouted at him, pleased with Sanghyuk’s heavy sigh as he cautiously picked it up and opened it. There really was no reason for the envelope at all, except that this way Jaehwan got to see the look on his face when he realized what it was—and what it could mean. He pulled a house key out and looked at Jaehwan in mild shock.

“Is this...”

“My spare,” Jaehwan said, winking. “Don’t lose it.”

“Why are you giving me your key?” Sanghyuk said with slight alarm. Despite being official for considerably longer than either of them had ever done before, Sanghyuk still had moments of disbelief that their relationship was serious, or even real. It was cute, in Jaehwan’s opinion.

“Come on babe, you’re creative; why do you think?” Jaehwan asked him with a tilt of his head. Sanghyuk looked at the key in his hand, then at Jaehwan’s face, then back at the key. Clearly, he was going to need a little help.

“Now you can just... let yourself in,” Jaehwan said casually, waiting for Sanghyuk to put two and two together. The moment he did, his expression changed from confusion to delight. 

“Any time?” he asked, leaning forward across the table. Jaehwan leaned forward to meet him, butting heads.

“Any time,” he said with a smile. Sanghyuk grinned and pecked him on the forehead before sitting back down.

“You might regret doing this,” he commented, adding it to his keyring. Jaehwan watched him pry the ring apart with two fingers, rather than the slow and annoying rotation normal humans had to resort to because they weren’t Distressingly Strong.

“I haven’t regretted you yet,” Jaehwan informed him with a sniff. “Don’t make me start.”

Sanghyuk gave him a look that was so fond it was almost ridiculous. He had no idea he made it, and Jaehwan had exactly zero intentions to tell him. He relished every example of Sanghyuk being cute, just like he relished every example of him being frustratingly hot. 

“You’ve got class,” Jaehwan said, nudging his leg with his foot. “I’m not tutoring you if you flunk the midterm.”

“I’m _not going to fail the midterm,_ ” Sanghyuk said with conviction. “Stop jinxing me.” He stood up and slung his backpack over one shoulder; he paused for a moment before putting a hand around the back of Jaehwan’s head and bending down to kiss him. Jaehwan made a noise, soft, and Sanghyuk pulled away.

“Later, _babe_ ,” he said with a grin, walking backwards for a few steps while Jaehwan pulled a face at him, before taking off at a jog.

Jaehwan waited about twenty minutes, blowing through two full meal trays, before pulling out his phone.

_So how would you react if I started calling you daddy when we fuck?_ he inquired.

_♥ Sanghunky Boyfriend ♥: Are you kidding me right now?_   
_♥ Sanghunky Boyfriend ♥: I’m trying to learn something here_

_It’s not a hard question babe_ Jaehwan replied. _Would you smack me?_

_♥ Sanghunky Boyfriend ♥: Yes._   
_♥ Sanghunky Boyfriend ♥: You like it when I smack you._

He wasn’t wrong. 

_So should I start? Calling you daddy, I mean._

_♥ Sanghunky Boyfriend ♥: I’m going to put a hard pass on that one._   
_♥ Sanghunky Boyfriend ♥: It’s not your best work._

Jaehwan grinned; in the least obvious way possible, he pulled the waistband of his jeans down to reveal the crest of his right hip. There were a smattering of smaller bruises in the shape of Sanghyuk’s fingertips, but the most important one was the sizable hickey right below his hipbone. He took a quick picture and filtered the hell out of it; he was, frankly, something of an artist at this point.

_How’s this for ‘best work’?_ he asked, sending the picture. 

_♥ Sanghunky Boyfriend ♥: fuck_   
_♥ Sanghunky Boyfriend ♥: I’m IN CLASS._   
_♥ Sanghunky Boyfriend ♥: Could you not?!_

_But do you like it?_

_♥ Sanghunky Boyfriend ♥: Obviously_   
_♥ Sanghunky Boyfriend ♥: I liked it enough to give it to you, didn’t I?_

Jaehwan did have to admit that was a pretty fair point. Sanghyuk was quite proud of the diverse range of bruises he left on Jaehwan’s body; only some of them were even hickeys these days. Personally, Jaehwan liked the finger prints, if only because they seemed less deliberate and more ‘I can’t fucking stop myself and my huge beefy man-body.’

He had referred to Sanghyuk as that once to his face, and got the silent treatment for a full thirty-six hours as a result. 

_You should give me some new ones,_ Jaehwan tempted. _You could kiss me and then bite my neck. I would moan really loud and you would hold me down so I couldn’t touch you while you sucked on me._

_♥ Sanghunky Boyfriend ♥: STILL IN CLASS, JAEHWAN_

_I couldn’t touch you even when you started pushing your thigh between my legs. I’d be so hard already, just because you’re that good._

_♥ Sanghunky Boyfriend ♥: FUCK_   
_♥ Sanghunky Boyfriend ♥: please don’t make me block you_   
_♥ Sanghunky Boyfriend ♥: I really need to pass this class_

_What would you do when you realized I’d was hard?_

_♥ Sanghunky Boyfriend ♥: JAEWHAN_   
_♥ Sanghunky Boyfriend ♥: I CANNOT SEXT WITH YOU IN BIOPSYCH_

“Jaehwanie?”

Jaehwan looked up mid-text; Hani was sitting down in Sanghyuk’s vacated seat.

“Ningning!” Jaehwan greeted her warmly. He hadn’t seen her recently, but they’d spent a good amount of freshman and sophomore years together, playing wingman and Understanding Shoulder to Cry On. Hani had a particularly intense crush on her very straight roommate freshman year, and Jaehwan had gone through his two brief Mistakes—after that, it was a combination of shared sorrows and desire to bitch about people.

“Are you... okay?” Hani asked him very, very carefully. Jaehwan frowned at her; what was with the delicacy?

“I’m fantastic,” he said. Hani leaned across the table and took one of his hands in both of hers.

“Jaehwanie,” she said very gently, “You don’t have to lie to me.”

“I’m not,” Jaehwan said.

“Who’s doing this?” she asked him urgently.

“Doing what?”

“Look, I know I’ve been busy, but—Jaehwan, you should have told me, you know I would help you,” Hani said, still quiet and serious. “We can go to campus security together. And the police.”

“The police?!” Jaehwan squeaked. The last time he’d called the cops, it was because he and Sanghyuk had broken a creep’s face. In that order. It was quite a while ago, though, and he wasn’t sure how Hani could have helped in that situation.

“If he’s hurting you, he _doesn’t love you,_ ” she insisted.

“I sincerely do not have a clue what you’re talking about?” Jaehwan said.

“I can see a _handprint_ on your _face_!” Hani informed him. “And finger marks on your neck!”

“Oh, those,” Jaehwan said. “I asked for them.”

“No, you didn’t,” Hani insisted. “No one deserves abuse—”

“No, I mean I _literally_ asked for them,” Jaehwan interrupted her. “I said ‘slap me’.”

“What?” Hani said, completely thrown off. 

“Look, my boyfriend, he’s—okay, he’s a lot of things, but he’s also—actually hang on, I think I’ve got a picture I can show you that won’t traumatize you.”

“Please don’t show me his dick,” Hani said. “You know how I feel about them.”

“I said _won’t_ traumatize you, Ningning, relax,” Jaehwan said, scrolling back through his photostream until he hit a cast picture. He held the phone out to her. “This is Sanghyuk.”

“Which one?” she asked, squinting at the picture. “Is it—”

“No, that’s Hongbin,” Jaehwan said without needing to look at who she was referring to. “Sanghyuk is the big one. His hand is on my shoulder.”

“Oh my god,” Hani gasped. “His hand is—”

“ _Enormous_ ,” Jaehwan gushed. “And _strong._ Wait, I’ve got another picture.” He switched over to his password-protected, very nsfw camera roll and scrolled until he hit a particularly recent shirtless gym selfie. “Do _not_ swipe in either direction,” he warned her as he passed over his phone.

“Jesus Christ,” she said.

“RIGHT,” Jaehwan said excitedly, snatching the phone back. “Anyway, point is, I’m not being abused, I’m being consensually smacked around. It’s great.”

“I haven’t seen this guy around,” Hani said. “Did he transfer?”

“Oh,” Jaehwan said. He sunk slightly lower in his seat. “No, he’s... a freshman...”

Hani gaped at him. Jaehwan had, to her knowledge, never dated down. Even dating within his own year was kind of unusual after the rumors started. A freshman was absurd.

“I know, I know!” Jaehwan said, holding up his hands defensively. “But he’s generally mature so it’s fine!”

“Generally?”

“He a little too invested in ‘Naruto’, but nobody’s perfect,” Jaehwan shrugged. Hani snorted, and he felt the need to defend Sanghyuk just a little more; Hani just didn’t know him, or she would understand. Sanghyuk wasn’t just a hot guy (although that certainly had a factor), he actually _cared_.

Jaehwan still wasn’t 100% sure why, but he at least knew.

“He’s—he’s a really good person,” Jaehwan said quietly. “For once I think... I think I kind of made the right call.” Hani was quiet for a moment before patting his hand and smiling.

“That’s good Jaehwanie,” she said. “I’m happy for you.”

Jaehwan’s phone chirped as a text came.

_♥ Sanghunky Boyfriend ♥: Are we getting dinner tonight?_   
_♥ Sanghunky Boyfriend ♥: Sungjae wants to go out but I can tell him I have plans_

Jaehwan’s heart melted a little bit; they didn’t really have _plans_ so much as they tended to eat together in the dining hall or at Jaehwan’s apartment. It wasn’t every day, and it wasn’t like it was a formal date or anything, but it was frequent enough that Sanghyuk apparently would consider himself unavailable for going out with his friend if Jaehwan wanted to. It was those little things, tiny demonstrations of putting Jaehwan ever so slightly above the rest of the people around him, that made Jaehwan feel all warm and fuzzy.

_I guess I’ll survive without you somehow,_ Jaehawn replied. _Go have fun with Sungjae. Don’t let him get you drunk._

_♥ Sanghunky Boyfriend ♥: I wasn’t going to, but why specifically?_

_One, you’re underage, and two, you’re huge and the cops will spot you immediately in a crowd._ Jaehwan informed him.

_♥ Sanghunky Boyfriend ♥: I think his plan was to make me buy it because I’m less likely to get carded._

Jaehwan snorted; Sanghyuk was still reasonably young looking that any decent clerk would immediately check. Sungjae’s plan was shit.

_Unless he wants you to physically threaten the clerk, that’s not going to fly. Let him buy his own booze._

_♥ Sanghunky Boyfriend ♥: Roger that._   
_♥ Sanghunky Boyfriend ♥: Better get bail money ready just in case._

Jaehwan smiled at his phone before looking back up at Hani.

“Are you doing anything for dinner? We should catch up.” She didn’t, so they went to a local pizzeria; Hani enjoyed food as much as Jaehwan did, so they had no trouble whatsoever polishing off a couple of pizzas together; she told him about the girl she was kind-of-sort-of seeing, and he gushed about Sanghyuk. It was nice.

But he did kind of miss Sanghyuk. It was stupid, Hani was his _friend_ , and yet...

After one too many heavy sighs, Hani propped her hand on her chin and stared at him.

“You’re totally gone for him, you know that right?” she commented blandly. Jaehwan fidgeted with a napkin, not meeting her eyes.

“I know,” he said quietly.

“Is he gone for you?” she asked pointedly.

“I...” he trailed off, looking for the words he wanted. “I think so. I hope so, anyway.”

“So you haven’t said it.”

“No.”

“Are you _going_ to say it?”

“Yeah,” he pouted. “At some point. I’ll get around to it.” Hani sighed, familiar enough with Jaehwan to know when he was just trying to get away from a topic rather than address it. Honestly, he wasn’t even sure what his hesitation was at this point; it just seemed risky, and he felt like he genuinely had something—someone—to lose this time.

They finished their meal, said their goodbyes, and Jaehwan walked home. It still felt a little scary to walk home alone after the time that weirdo followed him; he tried to push it off, but there was still a dirty brownish stain on the pavement from the weirdo’s blood. They’d tried to scrub it off, but nothing had worked.

It was a reminder that he was never quite safe.

He settled in the “nest of comfort” in the living room with the TV on for background noise to do some homework. His classes this term weren’t particularly demanding for assignments, so much as they required a lot of reading. He wasn’t a terrible student by any means, but he probably could have been a better one with the right motivation. He wasn’t sure when he drifted off, but he woke up to the front door opening.

For half a second, his heart leaped into his throat.

Then Sanghyuk came through the door, a take-out box balanced carefully in one hand as he groped for the entryway light. The wave of relief and delight washed over Jaehwan all at once.

“Hyukkie!” he said excitedly, throwing his arms out. Sanghyuk deposited the box on the countertop, rolled his eyes, and came over to Jaehwan.

“How can you study with the TV on?” he asked, not for the first time. Jaehwan just grinned at him. Sanghyuk sighed, then gestured at the box. “They had cake,” he said. “Brought you some.”

“You spoil me,” Jaehwan told him with a dainty hand gesture.

“Absolutely,” Sanghyuk replied. “You wouldn’t stick around if I didn’t feed you on a regular basis.”

Was he joking? Or did he really think—no, he had to be joking. There was no way he was stupid enough to think that Jaehwan’s stomach ruled his heart. It definitely had an influence, but it didn’t make the final call.

“I’m going to be honest,” Jaehwan told him, “I thought that your first use of my key would be to sneak in and ravish me, not bring me a doggy bag.”

“Excuse you,” Sanghyuk said. “Doggy bags are leftovers. This is not leftover cake, this is independent cake. Solo cake.”

Jaehwan sighed dramatically—then suddenly, Sanghyuk was standing in front of him, reaching down with one hand to twist roughly in Jaehwan’s hair and yank his head back. He kissed Jaehwan and purred against his mouth.

“I never said I wouldn’t ravish you, though,” he pointed out. Jaehwan’s eyes fluttered closed, enjoying the kissing quite a lot, before Sanghyuk’s hand left his hair to settle on his waist. When the other hand grabbed him, his eyes popped open because he knew exactly what Sanghyuk’s plan was; sure enough, he was being lifted up. He immediately wrapped his legs around Sanghyuk’s waist and tossed his arms over his shoulders. The fact that he, a full-grown man, could be lifted by someone as if he weighed absolutely nothing continued to make him feel wonderfully overpowered. He couldn’t get away.

He didn’t _want_ to, so it didn’t really matter, but he got a thrill out of being completely at Sanghyuk’s whims.

The distance between the living room and the bedroom always felt significantly shorter when Sanghyuk was getting them there, and once they were in, he slammed the door shut and pressed Jaehwan’s back against it for more heavy, deep kissing. Jaehwan whined, arching his back so his hips rolled against Sanghyuk’s waist, which was apparently more than enough to encourage Sanghyuk to pull them off the door and grab Jaehwan by the waist again. Then in one smooth, wonderfully powerful motion, he threw Jaehwan down on the bed.

“I got you a present,” Jaehwan blurted out, shifting to his hands and knees. “It’s in the drawer.”

Sanghyuk raised an eyebrow, but pulled open the drawer in question. At the top, there was something wrapped in obnoxiously pink paper with a bow on top. Sanghyuk ripped it off with one hand, revealing a silicone gag on a thick silk ribbon.

“Do you like it?” Jaehwan asked with a grin.

“Aw, babe,” Sanghyuk said fondly. “You remembered.”

“Are you going to fuck me with it?” he asked enthusiastically.

“I’m going to fuck you with my cock,” Sanghyuk corrected him. “But you’ll definitely be _wearing_ this.”

“Gag me, daddy.”

“Okay, that’s got to stop right now,” Sanghyuk said quite firmly. “Otherwise I’m never fucking you again.”

“ _Fine,_ ” Jaehwan said, pouting. 

Sanghyuk tossed the gag on the bed before grabbing his t-shirt from the back of his neck and pulling it off. He tossed it aside, standing at the end of the bed as Jaehwan crawled up to him; Jaehwan got on his knees and ran his hands up Sanghyuk’s absolutely delicious abs and chest to his broad and solid shoulders.

_Fuck_ this kid was hot; it was kind of unfair. He knew Sanghyuk worked for it, but it still felt like cheating somehow.

Sanghyuk grabbed at the hem of Jaehwan’s t-shirt and pulled it off him; he was slightly more careful doing it after having ripped one a few weeks ago and making the shocking discovery that Jaehwan bought _very_ pricey t-shirts for no apparent reason. As he bent down to kiss Jaehwan, hot and heavy, Jaehwan’s busy hands were making short work of his belt buckle, then the button of his jeans and the fly. Sanghyuk smiled into the kiss, which Jaehwan couldn’t help but return.

“What are we doing tonight?” Sanghyuk asked, running his hands up Jaehwan’s sides. “Obviously gagging you, but what else?”

“Rules,” Jaehwan said. “Tell me what I can—and can’t—do.”

“Am I tying you up?”

Jaehwan considered it; he’d certainly enjoyed it before, but having never used the gag before, maybe it was a bit much. Sanghyuk seemed to come to the same conclusion, because one of his huge hands slid up Jaehwan’s jaw, turning his head for a deep, sweet, and slow kiss.

“Just the gag, maybe?” he murmured. “You might not like it.”

“How about choking me?” Jaehwan asked. “That could be fun.” Sanghyuk pulled back to make a face at him.

“No offense, but I think I should do a little research before trying that,” he said. “I don’t want to accidentally give you brain damage.”

“Fine,” Jaehwan said with a small pout.

“Another time,” Sanghyuk promised. “Let me google it first.”

Jaehwan’s hands had moved to Sanghyuk’s hips, trying to push his jeans and boxer briefs down. Sanghyuk swatted him away.

“Hey,” he said sternly. “Focus for a sec.”

“Sorry,” Jaehwan said sheepishly. “How about you just surprise me for the rest?” As much as he appreciated the care Sanghyuk put into their kinky activities, part of him really did want Sanghyuk to just _let go_ and fuck him so hard he screamed, without zero advance notice. He trusted Sanghyuk not to go so nuts he _actually_ hurt him, so he was much less nervous about it than he would have been with literally any other human being.

“I just want you to fuck me,” Jaehwan informed him. “With the gag, obviously.” Sanghyuk rolled his eyes.

“Obviously,” he echoed. “Oh, shit, hang on.”

“What?”

“You can’t talk with that in, right?” Sanghyuk pointed out. “What do we do for a safe word?”

“I don’t need one,” Jaehwan said petulantly.

“You do,” Sanghyuk insisted. “We both do.” Jaehwan huffed impatiently, but considered the problem a _little_ more seriously, if only because the fact that Sanghyuk wanted one for his own sake meant he was, at least on some level, nervous about it.

He got nervous at the weirdest times, in Jaehwan’s opinion.

“How about I tap out?” Jaehwan suggested. “Like wrestling. Smacking the bed repeatedly really hard.”

“That works for me,” Sanghyuk said with a grin.

“What about you?”

“The usual is good,” Sanghyuk said with a shrug. “Hershey’s.”

With all of that settled, Jaehwan put his hands on Sanghyuk’s shoulders with an excited grin.

“Can we start?” he said eagerly. “Please?” The smile he got back was, in a word, dangerous. It sent a thrill straight down his spine, because aside from the toy, he legitimately had no idea what to expect—except that he’d really like it.

In one smooth movement, Sanghyuk lifted him by his waist again and threw him down on the mattress roughly. He climbed on top of Jaehwan, one knee on either side of his hips. Grabbing Jaehwan’s wrists with one hand, he pushed them up to the headboard.

“These stay here,” he growled. “If they move, I’m going to have to teach you to listen better.”

“Okay,” Jaehwan said, nodding, already a touch breathless. Sanghyuk was already pulling off Jaehwan’s jeans, throwing them off the bed in a careless manner; as soon as the were gone, he was palming Jaehwan through his underwear. Jaehwan choked, not expecting it quite so suddenly, gasping; Sanghyuk grinned at him.

“All this for me?” he said, playful. “How generous.” Wasting no more time, he yanked off the underwear and threw them too. Jaehwan flushed, aware of Sanghyuk’s gaze on him and the blatant appreciation on his face.

“Touch me,” he whined. “Just a little?”

“Why would I do something like that?” Sanghyuk asked. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Who said I’d do whatever you wanted me to?”

“Please,” Jaehwan whimpered, “You know how much I fucking love your hands, just—”

“Shut up,” Sanghyuk cut him off, sharp. “You’re not allowed to talk anymore.” 

“But I want to,” he whined again, even more annoying.

“Well, since you can’t seem to keep your mouth shut, I guess I’ve got no choice,” Sanghyuk said, reaching for the gag. “Sit up. Keep your hands to yourself, but no touching yourself either. Don’t make me tell you twice.” Jaehwan obeyed immediately, clenching his fists in the bedding. Sanghyuk held the gag out for Jaehwan to take in his mouth; he reached around to tie it somewhat loosely.

“Too tight?” he asked. Jaehwan attempted to answer him, but found he could legitimately couldn’t form words, so he just shook his head. He lifted his hands to tighten it, but paused, unsure if he was allowed. Sanghyuk nodded at him, so Jaehwan pulled the silk a little tighter on his head; he started to knot it, but realized that it might make it harder to take off later, so he mimed making a bow and gestured at the back of his head. Sanghyuk picked up on the meaning immediately, briskly tying the bow, then gripping it firmly, rolling Jaehwan’s head back and kissing his exposed throat. Jaehwan made a noise, his fingers digging into the sheets even more tightly.

Whether with the intention of mercy or torture, Sanghyuk took Jaehwan’s cock in hand with strong, firm strokes. Jaehwan moaned around the gag, realizing that no matter how loud he was, the gag would muffle the sound; he also desperately wanted to hold on to Sanghyuk somehow, but that was not allowed, so he just kept holding the sheets so tight his knuckles went white.

Then before he had even a moment to see it coming, Sanghyuk shoved him onto his back. He kicked off his own jeans and underwear immediately after; naked, he climbed over Jaehwan’s shaking body. His hand returned to Jaehwan’s cock, and another cry was blocked by the gag. Sanghyuk was kissing his throat again, scraping with teeth and sucking along his jaw. It was so good—so precise a sensation that combined with the slow handjob in a way that felt unusually intense. He moaned again, and he felt Sanghyuk smile against his skin.

“Stay,” he said, pulling away. As soon as his hand abandoned Jaehwan’s erection, he whined, but knew there was nothing he could do about it. Sanghyuk got up, rummaging through the drawer they’d almost overfilled by now. Pausing, he looked up with one of his heavy, heated expressions.

“Close your eyes,” he ordered, and Jaehwan did so immediately. He heard things, but they seemed far-off compared to the throbbing of his cock and the way the gag was slick with his saliva.

The bed dipped as Sanghyuk returned; he ran one hand down Jaehwan’s chest, stopping just short of where Jaehwan desperately wanted it to return to.

“Turn over,” he murmured, leaning in close to Jaehwan’s ear. “I’m going to get you ready for me.” The shiver of anticipation that rolled down Jaehwan’s spine flowed out to his fingertips. He rolled over; Sanghyuk’s hands settled on his hips and yanked them upwards, leaving Jaehwan ass in the air and propped up only on his elbows. Sanghyuk wasted absolutely no time, pressing in with one slicked finger and driving a choke out of Jaehwan’s throat that was smothered by the gag. Sanghyuk worked him briskly, two fingers, then three; as Jaehwan moaned low and desperate, Sanghyuk dropped his head to kiss and lick at the very base of his spine. Jaehwan trembled under the touch.

Then Sanghyuk’s fingers gripped his hips and he had just enough time to breathe before Sanghyuk buried his cock deep. Jaehwan tried to shout; Sanghyuk pulled back, then rammed in deep again. He thrust so roughly that Jaehwan never had a chance to fully brace for it; he twisted his fingers in the sheets as if they could somehow give him something to hold on to. He felt Sanghyuk grab the gag by the back and roll his head back.

“Do you like it?” he asked, smug as his hips slammed into Jaehwan again. Jaehwan tried to scream, but nothing came out. Sanghyuk bent over him.

Another thrust, another ragged scream.

“I can’t hear you,” Sanghyuk purred at him, unfairly composed for someone that was wrecking Jaehwan in every way he wanted. He was shaking, sweating, tearing up—it was so hard, so _good_ , and nobody else ever broke him like this. Jaehwan tried to tell him, tried to wail around the gag so Sanghyuk would _know_ how much he liked it like this, but absolutely nothing made it out.

“You know what,” Sanghyuk said, almost _conversational_ , “I miss hearing you scream.” He pulled the bow in the ribbon loose, pulling the gag free of Jaehwan’s mouth just as he increased his pace from a fairly slow, deliberate pounding to a rough, ragged fuck. Each time his hips slammed into Jaehwan’s ass, he screamed louder.

Sanghyuk didn’t even have to touch him; he felt his orgasm rolling over him before he had time to even think. His last scream was longer, rawer, and then everything was suddenly too intense. Sanghyuk was barely a step behind him, coming with a low growling groan that sent goosebumps down Jaehwan’s spine. He pulled out and let Jaehwan fall to his side on the bed, utterly undone. His heart was pounding so hard he thought it would explode out of his chest.

“Hey,” Sanghyuk said softly after a minute; Jaehwan assumed the pause had been to dispose of the condom, because when he lay down next to Jaehwan, he was clean. Jaehwan reached out for him with one arm, finding words still difficult, and Sanghyuk didn’t disappoint, coming in close for a kiss that Jaehwan leisured in. Slow, deliberate, _hot_ —exactly what he liked as he wound down. Sanghyuk finally pulled away, but just a breath. Their noses were still almost pressed together; Jaehwan’s eyes were closed.

“Everything okay?” Sanghyuk asked him in a whisper, running a hand down his side. Jaehwan nodded, breathless, throwing an arm around Sanghyuk’s neck to lock him in. 

“You’re so good,” Jaehwan told him in a gasp. “You’re so fucking _good_ , babe.”

“I try,” Sanghyuk said, smiling against his lips before kissing him again. This time was softer, more tender; it was calming and Jaehwan felt himself going loose under Sanghyuk’s touch. As his body and mind came back together, Jaehwan shivered; it was cold.

“Cold,” he whined. Sanghyuk sighed, as if he was being unfairly burdened, but he pulled free of Jaehwan’s hold and worked the bedding out from under them, then over them. Jaehwan curled up facing Sanghyuk, his head pillowed on Sanghyuk’s shoulder; he could feel Sanghyuk’s fingers combing through his hair.

The silence that followed was strangely... nagging. Jaehwan wanted to babble happily at Sanghyuk, but he remembered Hani’s admonishment and fought with the desire to speak—and also the desire to say nothing. Sanghyuk noticed something was off, and the hand in his hair stopped to cup the back of his skull.

“You never shut up this long,” he said. 

“I’m thinking,” Jaehwan said, pouting.

“You never think this long,” Sanghyuk said.

“Is there—is there anything I could say that would make you leave?” Jaehwan asked suddenly, trying not to let any anxiety into his tone. Sanghyuk stopped breathing for a moment.

“Do you want me to leave?” he asked very softly, in that voice that always reminded Jaehwan how _young_ he was. There were only three years between them, but it was enough to make a difference, sometimes.

“No,” Jaehwan said fiercely. “I absolutely do not.”

“Then I won’t,” Sanghyuk said, resuming the combing. “If you tell me to go, I’ll go.”

“That easily?” Jaehwan asked, slightly hurt.

“It wouldn’t be easy,” Sanghyuk corrected him. “It would—fuck me up, I think. Pretty badly. For a long time.”

“Why?” Jaehwan asked, his heart in his throat. Sanghyuk remained silent. The idea of Jaehwan ending this was enough to scare him, that much was obvious. Jaehwan hated that. He reached up a hand and put it on Sanghyuk’s heart.

“I don’t want to fuck you up,” he said gently. 

“So are you saying ‘go’?” Sanghyuk asked. His voice cracked on the last note.

“No, you big dummy,” Jaehwan said, “I’m saying the exact opposite. Don’t.”

“You’re giving out some really mixed signals right now,” Sanghyuk informed him, still sounding a bit shaky. Jaehwan snuggled up closer, tucking his head under Sanghyuk’s chin. The very least he could do was make it very physically obvious that he had no intentions whatsoever of letting Sanghyuk get away from him.

“I’m just—checking,” Jaehwan said after a moment.

“For _what?_ ” Sanghyuk complained. “How to—to just—”

“Break your heart?” Jaehwan finished softly. Sanghyuk sighed, but there was a distinct flutter in it; Jaehwan felt a deep stab of guilt upon reflection. His hesitation was causing distress. His insecurities—his stupid, unfounded and mistaken insecurities—were putting the boy he loved through the wringer.

“I don’t usually say this,” he explained quietly. “It—it always seemed to turn out worse when I did, so I wasn’t—ready, I think.”

“This is a lot of preamble,” Sanghyuk grumbled. “Are you straight or something?”

“ _What I’m trying to say,_ ” Jaehwan said louder. “Is that I love you.”

There was silence, and Jaehwan felt instantly that he might have made a terrible mistake.

“I know that’s... a lot, and we’re only like three months into this, but—”

“Four,” Sanghyuk interrupted him.

“What?”

“Four,” he repeated. “It’s four months next Wednesday.”

“Are you—do you track our mini-anniversaries?” he asked, utterly delighted by the idea of Sanghyuk bothering not just to remember big dates, but little ones, and know them off the top of his head for no apparent reason other than because he, it would seem, liked to. It was _adorable._

“Maybe you don’t care,” Sanghyuk said delicately. “I do.”

“I literally just told you I love you, and now you expect me to believe _you_ believe I don’t _care_?!”

“You asked me some really heavy lead-up questions to that, I think I’ve got a right to be kind of jumpy right now,” Sanghyuk snapped back.

“You’re jumpy?!” Jaehwan squawked. “I’m the one who said it!”

“And your intro made it sound like you don’t even mean it!” Sanghyuk said. He opened his mouth again, but before more words could fall out, Jaehwan slapped his hand over it.

“Babe,” he said, slightly incredulous, “Are we fighting?”

Sanghyuk nodded hard without dislodging Jaehwan’s hand.

“So our first fight is about you believing whether or not I love you?”

Sanghyuk pulled his hand off.

“Our first fight is about you taking so long to say it that I start to second guess everything I’ve ever done,” he said. “It’s about asking myself over and over if I could get to six months without knowing, or a year, or ever, because—I’ve never—”

Now Jaehwan felt incredibly shitty.

“Hey,” he said, holding on to Sanghyuk a little tighter. “It’s okay. We’re okay, because I love you, no qualifiers.”

“I love you too,” Sanghyuk said. 

“You could have said that,” Jaehwan couldn’t help but point out.

“I’ve never meant it before,” Sanghyuk said. “It’s different.”

_Oh no,_ Jaehwan thought, feeling a warm sort of pressure in his chest. _I want to keep him._

“You mean it now,” Jaehwan said. “That’s what counts, right?”

“I—yeah, I guess so,” Sanghyuk agreed, sounding somewhat reluctant.

“To be fair, it’s basically impossible _not_ to fall in love with me, so I guess I should have just assumed you were head over heels for me and not spent so much time worrying about it,” he fluttered.

“I don’t want you to worry with me,” Sanghyuk informed him. “Ever.”

God _damn_ this kid, he was _too fucking cute._

“Then I won’t,” he promised against Sanghyuk’s neck. “No more worrying.”

“Good,” Sanghyuk replied, firm. “Now can we sleep? Fucking you is exhausting. Great, but exhausting, and I’ve got class tomorrow morning.”

“Sleep, replenish your strengths,” he said. “You must be ready to ravish me again at a moment’s notice.”

“Just text me,” Sanghyuk said flatly. “It’s faster.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, babe.”

“I love you a lot.”

“I—”

“A loooooot. I love you more than chocolate and mittens and ‘Grease’ and—”

“ _Stop talking,_ ” Sanghyuk cut off desperately, “I’m trying to _sleep_.”

“Sorry,” Jaehwan said, not at all sincere. “Good night. I love you. Sleep well. Love. Babe. Whom I love. Because you’re great.”

“I take back what I said about choking you,” he said dryly. “I’m going to give it a shot in about three seconds.”

Jaehwan kissed the underside of his jaw.

“Do you love me?”

“Yeah,” Sanghyuk said. “I do.”

“Okay,” Jaehwan said. “Just checking.”

Sanghyuk rolled onto his side, pulling Jaehwan closer against him, pulling them _together_ in something not so far off from an embrace. 

“Check tomorrow,” he mumbled, sounding sleepy. “M’ tired.”

 

Sanghyuk shook him awake gently in the morning; he’d managed to sneak out of bed without disturbing him, but for whatever reason, he’d decided to disrupt him anyway.

“What?” he whined, not at all pleased with being conscious. Sanghyuk, fully dressed and clearly on his way to school, leaned over him and kissed him, sweet but heavy, long.

“Love you,” he said quietly in the breath between them. “I’m going to class.” 

“Study hard,” Jaehwan mumbled, charmed. “Love you.” Sanghyuk grinned before making his exit; Jaehwan stared at the ceiling over his bed, bringing his hand to his lips and feeling the beaming smile on his face.

“Okay,” he said to the room at large. “That was definitely worth it.”

 

_Just for your reference, when you propose, no diamonds. They’re tacky. I want platinum._ he sent off.

_♥ Sanghunky Boyfriend ♥: I was gonna use a Ringpop, actually._

Jaehwan cackled.


End file.
